Corpse Bride (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 2005 Warner Bros. Pictures film, Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride". Cast: * Victor Van Dort - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Victoria Everglot - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Emily the Corpse Bride - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Scraps - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Nell Van Dort - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * William Van Dort - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Maudeline Everglot - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Finis Everglot - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Lord Barkis Bittern - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Pastor Galswells - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Elder Gutknecht - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Maggot - Harvey Beaks * Paul the Head Waiter - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Skeleton Boy - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Skeleton Girl - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Black Widow Spider - Mundi (Doki) * General Bonesapart - Todd (Wayside) * Mrs. Plum - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Mayhew - Nature Cat * Hildegarde - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Emil - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Town Crier - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Bonejangles - Flain (Mixels) * Zombie Gentleman - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * The Everglot's dead relative - Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Albert - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * General Wellington - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Ball and Socket Pub and Dances - Scaredy Squirrel and Rigby (Regular Show) * Scissorhead - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * The Fat Chef - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * The Village Boy - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Grandfather Everglot - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Old Granny - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Janitor Corpse - Marty (ToonMarty) * Splits in Half Corpse - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Spiders - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Skeletons - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Finn (Adventure Time), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Benson (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Leo (Legend Quest), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), WordGirl, Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Sapphire (Steven Universe), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) and Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:Tim Burton Category:Corpse Bride Movie Spoofs Category:Corpse Bride Category:The Corpse Bride